Generally, a proceeds deposit machine, which is one of money handling apparatuses, is installed in a shop of commercial facilities such as a supermarket and a department store. The proceeds deposit machine is used for depositing therein money, which is proceeds from sales, stored in each of the checkout counters in the commercial facility. A conventional proceeds deposit machine that stores not only money but also coupons as the proceeds from sales is known in the art. For example, a technique that achieves space-saving by one device capable of transporting and storing money and coupons is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The coupons are roughly classified into a coupon, of which the issuance source requires that the coupon is physically sent to the issuance source, such as a beer coupon and a book coupon (hereinafter referred to as “physical coupon”), and the other coupon, of which the issuance source requires that data relating to the coupon is transmitted to the issuance source, such as a coupon issued by a credit card company (hereinafter referred to as “data coupon”). The coupons are stored in a storing unit of a proceeds deposit machine without being determined authentication thereof. The reason is that more than 5000 types of the coupons are available and it is not realistic to perform the authentication determination for all the types of the coupons by the proceeds deposit machine.